


Rebel Pairing (Star Wars: TFA)

by Addy182



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy182/pseuds/Addy182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occurrences in Poe's and Reader's lives and hot it all affects their relationship</p><p>(I'm really bad at summaries, forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't openly written/published work for about 3 years, I'm trying to get back into the groove of doing such, so I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave any comments if you'd want to see anything specific! Thank you, and remember that you're super rad! :)

"Why is it so bright outside already?" I say aloud, as I stretch my fatigued limbs.  
"Because you're my sunshine, which is enough to illuminate even the darkest corners in this galaxy." Poe says, turning to face me after from having a long stare out of the windowsill. I smile and giggle at Poe's sweet words. How can someone this precious have high regards for someone like me? Poe is "The Best Damn Pilot" while I struggle to make ends meet by doing countless work around the community.

I get up from that lumpy bed of mine to pick up the camera Mother gifted me before being captured by the Empire.  
"Hold still for a second." I say, preparing myself to capture my dearest's pure, tousled beauty. The shutter clicks and out pops a developing photo of Poe looking towards the sky. I begin to wonder what could possibly be going through his mind, doubts on today's mission, or the fact that he has to leave town again for who knows how long. I begin to grow dreary as distanced beeping is heard far off somewhere...  
●  
●  
●  
I awake to BB-8 ramming itself into the front door while trying to obviously communicate.  
"Did I just dream about Poe Dameron?" I thought to myself, growing warmer at the thought of us two together. Poe and I are friends...just friends. He's busy taking on the universe, while I'm here stuck washing dishes, or serving food down at the diner. I quickly throw on a pair of worn down boots and follow BB-8.

"Where exactly is Poe going?" BB-8 chirps and makes gestures as if to replicate the X-Wing.  
"To Jakku? For how long?" BB-8 pauses and slowly nods their head. Confused, I look up to see Poe dressed in his bright orange uniform, gearing up for his trip.  
"The best damn pilot, huh? Well how long is this pilot going to be away?" I call, looking up at Poe, who's on top of his X-Wing, checking for loose bolts.  
"Hey, (Y/N). General Organa says for three days, but however long it'll take, I guess." He says, climbing down, grunting his way to greet me. I look down at my feet, trying to keep myself from showing signs of crying. I let out a strong exhale and reply, "You better get going so there'll be less time for me to wait." Poe smirks, holding me close to his chest, leaning his chin on top of my head.  
"I'll be back before you know it." Poe assures.  
"Hopefully in one piece, right?" BB-8 beeps at my comment, agreeing with me.  
"I'll be back, (Y/N). Take care of yourself, willya?" Poe gives me one last squeeze and then loads himself and BB-8 into their X-Wing. I stand back and watch as my two friends launch into the sky towards Jakku. Alone, salty tears stream down the sides of my face, "I already miss you, Dameron."


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you're enjoying everything so far! As usual, if you have any suggestions for this, please don't hesitate to let me know, all feedback is accepted. Thank you for reading, you're super rad! :)

If you look closely, you can see how the clouds have stretched and parted away to make a path for the X-Wing. I gathered myself together and began to walk back home. My mind is clogged of the thought of being alone from Poe for at least three days, and it's nearly unbearable.  
I grabbed a flower from my makeshift garden, breathing in it's delightful scent. Holding the wilting tulip to my heart, I walk indoors of my home, eyeing polaroid photographs taped in a collage firm above my writing desk, beside my lumpy bed. I place the petal flower on the surface and open the notebook laid unknowingly to the world. I smile as I trace each word that so perfectly captures Poe's beauty on the thin, crème colored paper. "A smile as bright as the stars above me, supposedly he's General Organa's best pilot. How charming."  
I place the now darkening flower inside of my journal and walk to the window from my dream the past night. Looking up at the periwinkle tinted sky, I close my eyes, picturing the expression on Poe's face from my dream. Restless, but peaceful; how can someone be under Organa's watch, but be so tender and open?  
I snap myself out of this unrealistic stance, "Poe Dameron cannot have such feelings for me." I think to myself. Far much better beings are out there for him. Bringing my small hand to my mouth, I hold the lump in my throat back and strongly exhale.  
As the day goes on, I cannot bring myself to eat anything, even a slice of bread won't do. To get some fresh air, I lean myself out the window, relaxing as the soothing breeze embraces my face. I gaze around, watching heavy metal parts be carried from booth to booth, young children playing, and laughter coming from the diner. If only Poe was here...  
"Miss-Miss (Y/N)." I distinctively hear, recognizing the voice as C-3PO's. I jump up, rushing outside towards the golden droid.  
"3PO, what is it? Is everything alright?" The only thing rushing through my head right now was Poe; somehow I knew this had to do with him.  
"Please follow me, General Organa has something to show you." We both hurry over to the town's main headquarters, a huge grey contrasting building it truly is. The cold air ferociously punches me in the face, making me come to terms of the situation.  
"Miss Leia, I brought (Y/N) as you asked."  
"Thank you, 3PO." Princess Leia said, concerningly looking at me.  
"(Y/N), you're probably wondering why you're here." I gulp and stammer, "Let me guess, is it Dameron?" I nervously ask. Leia sighs and brushes a few wisps of hair from her face, "Yes, yes it is Dameron. We were sent a few distress calls, not just from him, but also BB-8. (Y/N), they may be wounded, but we're not sure yet. On my behalf, I'm sorry. We're doing the best that we are capable of." I step back, reaching for someone or something to grab onto. Failing to do so, the weight on my feet give in as I fall, hitting the ground. Before completely blacking out, all I could say was "Dammit, Poe."


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the length is bothering any of yall, don't worry, it's getting longer! I'm sure with the future return of Poe, there'll be more dialogue. As always, thank you so much for reading, leave any suggestions for that applies to you. You're super rad!

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)." A familiar voice calls out. Realizing the coarseness and thickness of the soundwaves, I begin to notice that it's Poe.  
"Poe! Poe, where are you?" The repetition of my name starts to scare me, making me pause in my tracks in the middle of what could be anywhere at this point. My bony knees hit the ground, as the empty, black vacancy around me swallows me whole. Choking and clenching my throat, there are no longer clean sips of air. My throat grows tighter and tighter as I fall back from struggle and asphyxiation...  
⚫  
⚫  
⚫  
My body shoots up as I gasp for air, alarming the nurse working to bring my heart rate down beside me. She rushes to the hallway, alerting the doctor of my state. From the past moment of rapid movement and having a meeting with too bright ceiling lights, I rub my left, swollen temple, groaning at the pain. The nurse returns with a male doctor behind her, but with this time, a clipboard in her hand.  
"Miss (L/N), please lay back down, you had a heavy fall, and you may be suffering from a concussion." Being caved in with the pillow, my head feels as if it's about to burst with pressure, wishfully ridding me off to the After Life.  
"How did I end up in here?"  
"General Organa and C-3PO brought you here; they said that you fainted. Do you have any family history of fainting episodes?" Looking down at my twiddling thumbs, I quietly say, "I'm not sure. My mother dropped me off here when I was younger and I haven't seen her since. I never even met my dad either." The nurse writes on her clipboard, then starts to transport the information into her computer.   
"I need to check your pupils, it'll be a quick flash of light in your eyes, should take less than a minute." I nod, sitting up, and looking straight ahead. Being blinded with a bright, yellow light, I remember what caused me to be here in the first place: Poe.  
"Poe Dameron, is he here?" The IV connected to my right pointer finger senses my pulse, causing my monitor to start beeping.  
"Where's BB-8? Let me- I have to leave."  
"Miss (L/N), if you don't calm down, we'll have to put you under, you're putting too much stress on your body." Growing angry, I rip away the cords attached to my limbs.  
"I'm denying medical attention, I have business to take care of." I take a deep breath, blooming my lungs with life and stood up. Stabilizing my legs, I walk with a large proportion of my weight leaned against the wall as I find myself out of the room. I make it to the hallway, peering in each room, just hoping I'd find him.  
"Wait, no. I don't want to find Poe here, that would mean that he'd be hurt." I thought, clenching my teeth with every throb that the welt on my forehead made. With luck, Poe was no where to be found.  
Being outside was a relief; fresh air, signs of striving life, and the headquarters.  
"Leia, she'll know where Poe is." With newfound hope, I hurried over to her station. Inside was Leia watching C-3PO having one of his many discussions with R2D2, hoping that maybe this time he'd come to life.  
"General Organa, I wish to know the location of Dameron, anything new?" Leia looked at me twice, confused, "We brought you to the Infirmary, how are you out?" I bend over with my hands centered over my knees, "He's more important, where is he?" Leia walked over, guiding me to a free chair to sit in.  
"Poe is on his way back. He and BB-8 ran into trouble on Jakku. His flight is badly damaged, but that was honestly expected. Thankfully, they aren't hurt, just the X-Wing..." Leia said, sighing.  
"When is his expected return?"  
"Later in the evening, I suggest that you get some rest before his arrival."  
"You're right, thank you, General."  
"As always, may the force be with you." I walk out, excitedly knowing in a few hours, Poe will be here.  
Once inside of my home, I down a few stale pieces of bread before falling gracefully asleep with the thought of Poe and I gleaming in my head.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update is a day late! I promise I'll return to normal schedule starting tomorrow. Thank you all for reading, and as always, comment for any suggestions if you'd like to see something specific. You're super rad!

Before I knew it, an orange kissed sky was being birthed to signal that a new day has come. In my morning daze, I feel drunk off of the overproduction of melatonin in my system. How nice it would be to fall capture to my bed...  
"Poe!" I gasped, shooting my eyes open in realization. I leap off the side of my bed, crashing a few feet away from my boots. Hurriedly zipping them on, I take on look in the mirror apart of the too tiny bathroom and notice my enlarging forehead. Grabbing an olive colored scarf, I precisely tie it around, masking my injury from everyone. After pinching my cheeks for some rouge, I brace myself for the day.  
Being so early in the morning, not many people were out. Retracing my steps from a few days before, I found myself inside the yard full of X-Wings. Someone who isn't educated on being a pilot could easily get lost in here; lucky me, I knew exactly where Poe's flight was, go figure.  
Rummaging along the many rows of flights, I spot a pilot cleaning his Wing. I don't recognize the man, but he could very well know where Poe is.  
"Excuse me, sir. I'm (Y/N) and I was looking for Poe Dameron. Would you by any chance happen to know where he is?" The pilot, shocked to find a random girl this early in the morning, walks towards me with a sly grin painted on his face,  
"Are you the broad that he's always going on about? You're even cuter than what he says." My skin begins to tingle and warmen; Poe Dameron, that slick bastard!  
"Yea, General Organa said he'd be back last evening. Did he fly in yet or is the traffic bad?"  
"He flew in last night alright, came back with some other guy too, but Organa was real skeptic of him. They were both badly hurt when they landed, they're in the ICU now." My eyes widen,  
"How are they hurt, just the other day they were fine."  
"I heard they were being followed. I don't know the whole story, just that they were in pretty bad shape." Nodding and thanking the man for the information, I run to the Infirmary Unit.  
The sky is now full of clouds, not a ray of light to be seen. Busting myself through the doors, I search the rooms once again for a familiar face, wishing that he's okay.  
"Ma'am, do you have a pass to be in the hallways? All visitors need one." A nurse informs me. Maybe this one will be useful.  
"I don't have a pass, but I'm looking for Poe Dameron. I was told he's here."  
"He's resting, him and his friend got caught up in a jist with some Stormtroopers, haven't you heard?" His friend. Hurt, I plead with the nurse,  
"Between you and I, Poe is one of my really good friends and I've been awaiting his return. If I could only see him for a few minutes, I promise not to disrupt him."  
"Does your name happen to be... (Y/N)?" The nurse carefully asked.  
"Yes, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Why did yo-."  
"That's all Poe said when we retrieved him from his Wing, (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)." The nurse saw my face and took that as a cue to lead me to Poe's room. "Stay for however long you must." Thanking her, I quietly open the door to see Poe laying in bed, with almost every inch of skin battered somehow.  
I tiptoe over to him, viewing the monitor capturing his steady and slow heart rate. Mine, beating twice as fast, is nearly enough to sound an army ready for battle. Pulling a chair beside his bed, I innocently grab Poe's hand, saying my many thank you's under my breath.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update, I was away visiting family for a few days, and had very little inspiration, but here it is! Thank you for reading and as always, feel free to let me know anything you'd like to see! You're super rad :)

The consistency of the monitor's pace was the only worldly thing to keep me awake; with Poe, it felt as if time decided to stand still.  
"How did I let you go off so easily?" I confided in a pair of deaf ears. I began smoothing over the various ringlets atop his head, comforting me more than him, probably. What seemed like eternity, I studied his every movement: the calm up and down his torso made, to the light eye movement beneath two darkened eyelids.  
The nurse from earlier glides in, informing me of the late hour.  
"Must I go? Well if he wakens, please tell him I'll see him first thing tomorrow." The only good thing that came from fainting was me being excused from work until I "recovered". Squeezing Poe's hand, I pecked his forehead, imagining my affection as a cure-all, if only.  
Still no sign of the other guy, I went over to General Organa's station, telling her of Poe's state.  
"They were being chased by TIE Fighters, I'm surprised they made it out in one piece." Leia lifts my chin, looking me in the eyes,  
"It's okay to show some emotion. I believe that you perhaps have feelings for him. Why else would you be this caught up around him?" I agree, quickly wiping away what's about to drop from my tear ducts.  
"Tell him. You won't regret it, dear." I hug Leia tightly. She's like a mother that I once knew to me. Bidding her a good night, I head back to my place.  
Darkness collects throughout the hut, and for once, I find peace within it. As I unsealed my journal, I wrote about Poe, nearly confessing my heart.  
"I love Poe Dameron, I really do." I said aloud. The act of crying and smiling all at once is something few can cherish and relinquish in for its true reason.  
Preparing to see him tomorrow, I began to draw another portrait of Poe posing besides his X-Wing.  
"Another he can add to his collection." I thought, smirking. The next morning, I wake up to my desk a mess; I must've fallen asleep. Rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I prepare to make a cup of coffee to bring to Poe in a bit. The aroma of roasting beans filled my lungs, almost as if it came directly from his lips...-Pouring the coffee in a thermas, I pack some bread with some cottage cheese spread to share with him into a small, woven basket.  
Before leaving, I change into a soft yellow tunic with gold beadwork along the neckline. Giving a smile in my mirror, I dash out the door.  
"The day is beautiful, maybe they'll grant Poe outside access later." I thought happily. I come in contact with the head nurse for today, signing in on a clipboard to document my visitation. She then leads me to his room; "Thanks." I tell her as I twist the doorknob. I look in to see Poe looking out of a window that shows to the front of the building.  
Having noticed me, his face quickly resisitates back to life,  
"(Y/N), hey! It's great to see a familiar face, how are you?" I set the basket down on a desk, pulling a chair aside to sit in, "I'm doing alright." I lie, not wanting to alarm him.  
"Where's BB-8"  
"He had to escape from Jakku. Th-There were so many of them." Poe winced. I lay a hand on his shoulder, "BB-8 is a strong and smart droid, they'll find their way back here." Poe glanced at me as his eyes began to fill with sadness. Quickly, I grab for the basket,  
"I brought up some coffee and food if you'd like to have some. Even for D'Qar, hospital food isn't all too good."  
"Were you in for your forehead? What happener?" I look down, as I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach.  
"Tell him." Leia's voice echoed in my mind.  
"I fell, went down headfirst." Poe smiled,  
"Good thing that you only fell, it'd be a shame to see you hurt."  
"Well it's bad enough to see you in here. You had me, General Organa, everyone worried sick. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back, Poe!" Tears muffled my voice, causing me to shake and sniffle. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand,  
"I'm sorry, I should leave." Embarassed, I turn away to exit.  
"I see the way you look at me, (Y/N)." Pausing, I turn around to face him. "Could you meet me tonight?" I softly ask.  
"Go to the garden around 6, is that okay?" I shake my head, looking up at him.  
"Also, please bring more snacks, this tastes great!" He exclaims.  
"Okay, I'll make sure to. Get some rest, for me at least." I close the door behind me, skipping giddly out of the Infirmary.   
"Do I have a date with Poe Dameron?"  I thought to myself.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about more about the reader's character, some fluff, gets a little intense, but nothing nsfw. Is nsfw something you'd be interested in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters keep getting longer and I'm loving it!, I hope that you are too. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions! Thank you so much for reading, you're super rad!

After a brisk, refreshing shower, I look at myself in the mirror before wrapping myself in clothes, "You are beautiful, (Y/N). You can do this."  
I found it almost amusing how well I've hid away my anxiety. Ever since Mom left me here, I panic easily. I've always viewed it as a weakness, even though it's far from being one.  
Stepping inside of a pastel blue, tea cup dress, I begin to feel pretty, not because I want to impress Poe, but to make myself feel good. I strapped on a pair of ankle sandals to finish off my outfit; I couldn't stop admiring the way I looked.  
Grabbing for the pre-packed basket of food, I headed towards the garden. The sun began to set, painting the sky a fire orange. Looking away from the clouds, I notice that Poe had beat me to the garden. I wave over to him to catch his attention and quickened my pace over to him.  
"Hey, you. It's different to see you not in your orange gear for once." Poe smirked, posing in his light brown pilot jacket,  
"I always thought that I looked better in this anyways, which comes for me to say that you look very nice. Blue is a good color on you." Shocked, I display the basket,  
"I brought you some more bread, as you asked me earlier to bring."  
"Thanks, (Y/N). Hey, let's sit at the table over by the maze entrance."  
"A maze? I guarantee you that that was Leia's idea." Sitting at the table across from Poe, I try not to watch him, but it's hard not to.  
"How much longer are you out from work?"  
"A few more days, once the swelling subsides, I'll be good to go." Poe takes a bite of his slice, spilling cottage cheese all around his mouth. I laugh, "W-wait, this is perfect! Hold still." I reach for a napkin and a spare pen, drawing a portrait of Poe wearing the spread proudily. As I look back and forth from the napkin to Poe, my heart thuds against my chest. I turn the drawing over to him, presenting my skills.  
"I promise that you don't look this bad in person." He laughs while licking his lips; why must he do that?  
The evening begins to darken, waking the twilight of the outdoor lighting up. "If you have to be back home, it's okay." Poe says.  
"I don't, unless if you have to."  
"I have all night, sweetheart. It's nice out anyways."   
Standing up, I walk over to the roses to pet their petals.  
"You've never told me where you lived, Poe." He walks up behind me, saying in my ear,  
"You're right. I'll show you soon." I turn around to face him, his eyes, a perfect brown.  
"You're doing it again, (Y/N)." I break our eye contact to look down at my feet. Poe grabs my chin, lifting my face up again.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" He asks. I smile,  
"I have no idea, but I do know what you're about to do." We both move in closer, ridding away any personal space.  
"And what is that?" I inch in closer,  
"Tag, you're it!" I begin to run into the maze, laughing aloud. Whether because of the fun we were having or that we're running in a maze, I had no clue! I look behind to see him close behind, "Catch me if you can, Dameron!" I tease at him. Taking various directions, I soon run into a dead end. "Well, I guess you caught me, P-" He quickly sweeps me into his arms and over his shoulder. Both laughing, Poe sits on the ground, keeping me in his lap.  
"(Y/N), I can feel you shaking, are you neevous?" I nod,  
"Not of you, but from everything. I'm in your lap, doesn't that make you feel anything?" He brushes away hair from my face, nudging me to look at him.  
"I could be honest and say that I enjoy you being here with me, and I can also be honest by saying that I want to kiss you right now." Our foreheads meet, as I shyly kissed him. His touch around my waist calms me down. We gaze at eachother, going in to kiss again. I run my fingers through his unruly curls, as his hands pull me in tighter. I pull back,  
"Poe, if anyone sees us..."  
"Do you want to stay over with me? I can show you my place." I nod,  
"I'd love to." We both stand up, straightening our clothes. Poe reaches for my hand, leading me from the maze and to his home.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS STEAMY, SO NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing smut, let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading, as always, feel free to comment. You're super rad :)
> 
> Nsfw.

Even with it being nighttime, the air still feels warm and dry.  
"Have you ever had a mission in the middle of the night?" I peeped.  
"Yes, just a few times though. I prefer the daytime so my sleep cycle doesn't get too messed up."  
I feel Poe's grip on my hand tighten as he quickens his pace. Confused, I look around to see a group of scoundrels begin to walk our way. I keep my head down and walk closer to him, feeling protected amongst his persona.  
He quickly opens the door, letting me enter first, soon after me.  
"Who were they?"  
"They're no one. Try not to walk alone at night, they like trouble." Poe grabs my hands,  
"You're shaking again, (Y/N). I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." He pecks my forehead. He leads me around, introducing me to the once unknown areas of his home. The bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, all big enough to fit Poe's standards.  
"This is probably where I spend most of my time, if I'm not out flying or with you." He led me into his study, one that brought my drawing station to shame. Drawings lined the walls, texturing our sights with his sense of self.  
"Some of these are mine." I reach out to feel the paper, it's smoothness reminding me of the times that I worked on it.  
"You're a good artist, and I only display good art." I laugh, noticing how most of the sheets are signed by Poe, himself.  
Out from the corner of my eye, I notice a guitar. I point towards it,  
"You play?" Poe straps on the model over himself, strumming a few chords together,  
"Sometimes, ya. Do you want to hear something?" I nod, twirling in front of him, mimicking a ballerina. I hear him laugh over the beauty of his song, which makes me let loose of all of my worries.  
I kick off my sandals,  
"Watch this." I extend my arms outwards, growing taller as I attempt to balance on the tips of my toes. Poe sets his instrument down, then swings me around in his arms. I feel his hand trickle down my back, making me bury my face in his chest. He kisses my head, slowly becoming familiar with my thighs.  
"Your hands, they're cold." I muffle, as I breathe in his scent. He walks me into his room, sitting me down on his bed. He faces away from me, pulling extra clothes from his closet.  
I walk into the bathroom to turn on te bath's faucet; warm water flows outwards, splashing against the marble. Poe walks in with towels in his hands,  
"So this is your idea, huh?" He sets them aside, moving my dress strap to expose my kissable shoulder. His snug breath encases me. I feel the zipper being pulled down, allowing me to step out from it. My eyes stay focus on his as I become bare.  
I make my way into the water as it bubbles against me. Poe begins to undress,  
"Have you ever done this before, (Y/N)?"  
"No, have you?" I squeaked.  
"I haven't either. Is this okay?" Poe leans over on top of me, shadowing me inside of the tub. I nod, kissing him as our skin collides. His wet skin feels like rubber, enticing me. He kneads my breast, pulling my nipple just enough to hear me whine. The water helps soothe the stretch, but the sting remains permanent.  
Poe kisses my jawline, tangling his fingers in my drenched hair. His hand slides down in between me, feeling my lips. My knees hit eachother, shifting my hips back.  
"(Y/N), keep your legs open." Poe requests. I rest my chin on his shoulder as his finger enters me. Thrusting against him, my legs grow weaker. With his thumb, he massages me button, releasing energy into me. I grab onto Poe's shoulders, looking for release.  
"Is this too much?" Wanting to finish, I run my fingers along his chest,  
"Not at all." His speed excels, sending my back into an arch as I hum Poe's name. Clenching around him, my toes curl as my groaning becomes longer.  
"Don't hold it in." Poe whispers in my ear. My hips jerk as I release myself unto him, leaning gently back against the tub. Poe unleashes the drain and wraps me inside of a fuzzy, grey towel. While drying me off, he kisses my eyes,  
"You did a great job, (Y/N)." I smile, yawning. He carries me to his bed, covering me in his comforter.  
"You look precious when you're restless." He coos. After turning off the light, Poe slips in beside me, pulling me over to his chest.  
"I love you, (Y/N)." I lean up to kiss Poe on his tired lips,  
"I know." I reply, holding him closer as we fall asleep.


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of fluff, with a plot twist at the end

*Beep...beep...beep* I roll over, nudging into Poe's still body,  
"This damned alarm..." I mutter under my breath. I lean over Poe, barely reaching the sensor to turn off the alarm.  
"It's not everyday when you wake up to a pretty girl leaning over you." Poe mumbles. I pull the wrinkled blanket up to cover myself as I lay back down in his opening arms.  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked.  
"If I said yes, that'd be an understatement." Poe grabs my hand and begins to play with my fingers. His hands, calloused and rough, grace over my smooth, dainty paws, nearly relaxing me back to sleep.  
"You look so cute, I can't help myself." He awes. I nustle against his chest, breathing in his savor. The vibrations caused by Poe humming passes over to me, tickling my cheek the lower he sounds.  
"For a pilot, you sure can hold a tune." I tease.  
"Growing up, my mother would sing to me before I'd have a flying lesson. I use to get really nervous, but not so much anymore." I spring my arms outwards, attempting to replicate an X-Wing,  
"Do you think you could take me up there one day?" Poe sits up, excited by the idea,  
"Of course, just give me a day that you're free. We can go on adventures together, just you and I, and...BB-8 when they gets back." I grab his hand, holding it under my chin,  
"They'll be back soon, BB-8 knows their way back to D'Qar." Poe leans over to peck my forehead,  
"What am I ever going to do without your reassurance?"  
"I'll always be here, therefore you'll never be without it. Maybe I should write you letters to keep in your X-Wing for when you're away. That way you'll never be without me." Poe pulls me into his arms, holding me tightly, "I'm sorry, (Y/N), for when I go off on my next mission. I hate leaving you." I look up at him, stroking his stubbly face,  
"You do the unthinkable for so many people. We have hope because of your actions, and without them, we'd either be under The First Order's rule, or dead." I get up from his embrace, pulling one of his tank tops over my head,  
"I just don't want to end up like my mom." I walk into the bathroom, remembering what happened last night. I turn on the sink's faucet; as I splash my face with water, Poe walks up behind me and begins to kiss my neck. I look at him through the mirror, smiling, watching him. How can one be so fascinated with someone? I turn to him, wrapping my arms around his neck,  
"So, who's making breakfast? I'll race you to the kitchen!" I darted past Poe, running to the best place in the house. I open his cooler to find strawberries, "My favorite, how'd you know?" He bends over beside me,  
"Being the best pilot comes with a few perks." Poe then winks at me, kissing my juicy lips, sweet to taste.  
While amidst laughter and eating, a loud knock peaks at the front door.  
"I wasn't expecting anyone this early..." Poe said. He opens the door briskly to see General Organa standing there.  
"Poe, there's trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! School has started back again, so I'll be posting less than I usually do, fyi. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. You're super rad :)


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New changes are coming quickly for The Reader

My jaw clenches,  
"This can't be good." My conscience utters. Poe invites Leia inside; their stern expressions worry me even more. I go to shake her hand,  
"General, nice to see you. If this is a classified discussion, I'll excuse myself."  
"No, this may possibly include you." Poe leads us to his dining table, not saying a word. He pulls out a chair for Leia and I, then chooses a seat in front of her, with me on her right side. General Organa clears her throat,  
"I want to begin off by asking Miss (L/N) this, and then we'll see if we can continue here. Tell me, what do you do for work, (Y/N)?"  
"I mainly partake wherever is needed, usually that's dishwashing or tending to customers at the diner."  
"As the quest for finding my brother, Luke, becomes difficult for some, we're in need of extra help, specifically mechanics."  
"Are you asking me to become apart of the Renegade?" I turn over to Poe, he doesn't look at me.  
"The job is harder than washing dishes, but the job basically consists of repairing X-Wings, and sometimes even aiding pilots on missions." We'd have to place you in a training course for you to learn the basics before going out. The schedule isn't atrocious, we mainly need you a week before lift offs for routines checks, and for a few tending days here and there, it's fairly manageable." Me, a mechanic? Unimaginable.  
"Do I have to decide right now?"  
"By tonight you will, we'd have to place you in a new housing unit, assign you your uniforms, all of the important assignments." I stand up from the table,  
"I'll drop by later to let you know of my decision. Thank you, General." I walk back into Poe's bedroom to let them evaluate on their duties; my head begins to throb with the thought of my new job.  
"What would mom do?" I contemplated. I view my reflection in the mirror, yearning to find some resemblance of her in me. I look behind to see Poe standing there.  
"You haven't said a word, Dameron." I stomp past him to go sit on the edge of the bed.  
"The Renegade is a tough place, (Y/N)."  
"What, you don't think I could handle the job?" He turns around, running his hands through his hair,  
"I didn't say that, it's just I don't want to see you end up like how everyone else is."  
"And what is that?"  
"Tired, overworked, it ruins them. It's slowly ruining me."  
"Poe, I have to do this. My mother was taken by The First Order, I need this closure for myself." He holds my head to his stomach, relaxing both of us.  
"I support you with this choice. I'm here for you, (Y/N). Always." Poe kneels down, placing his tender lips to my forehead.  
"You're my favorite." I whisper. We both hug, binding us together even more.  
⚫  
⚫   
⚫   
I walk into General Organa's office to see her sorting paperwork. I smile, "Hi, I'm here to let you know that I'll be accepting your opportunity." Leia nods,  
"(Y/N), on the behalf of us here, we welcome you to The Resistance. We're glad to have you here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ As always, feel free to comment; you're super rad!


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||Sorry for the long wait everyone, this week has been hard on me with the passing of Bowie. I've been sad and a tad unmotivated, but I'm trying to pick back up, thank you for reading ⚡||

C3-PO wobbles over to me, grunting side to side,

"Oh, Miss (Y/N), with you here, maybe we can find a way to waken R2-D2!" I pat his red, metal shoulder,

"I've never seen a droid so dedicated to his friend, besides BB-8 with Poe, but you sir are one of the loyalist." 

Looking over his shoulder, I see the old droid turning gray and limp. I delve into his illuminated eyes,

"Between you and me, we'll get R2-D2 back."

I wink at 3PO and watch the tracking services on the main hologram entity, imagining one day soon, that this will be tracing Poe's location. I turn around to see General Organa demanding instructions into a headset, cueing those around her to work harder. Having some spare time until my lesson tonight, I travel down a few corridors before discovering the sector where my new home will be. I gaze at these structures; they're far bigger and better than my old hut. I walk along the pavement, hearing my shoes clatter against the brick,

"I could get use to this." I contemplated.

I enter through my front door, which is surprisingly embellished with my job title and lastname. Everything is furnished, from the living room, the master bedroom, and the kitchen. The taupe couch calls my name as I fall into it's cushions, sighing at the upgrade surrounding me. My eyes close as I begin to picture my mom; she would be so proud...

The sky is a smoky gray, close enough to be mistaken for being well into the evening, but it isn't. There's screaming, complete pandemonium circumferencing around you, but what for? Resistance Fighters take flight from Base, as your heart sinks and recognizes what's going on: a stormtrooper attack on D'Qar. As you begin to run, someone evil grabs your arm, yanking you towards him,

"Oh he'll appreciate you." Snickering at his own comment.

A man with a blazed, red sabre paces towards you, causing you to drop to your knees with the flick of his hand. Before blacking out, the only thing you see are X-Wings being fired at in the sky. Somehow, you knew that one of them were Poe...  
⚫  
⚫   
⚫   
My heavy eyes are glued shut, adhered with the fatigue that took over me. I rub away the sleep, stirring myself up.  
\---Returning to Base made me realized how easy I had it just a day ago. If one person messes up, the Renegade could be jeopardized forever. The control that one can have here and the trust General Organa has is strong. C3-PO soon finds me, guiding me to where my first lesson is at.

"You'll do fine, Miss (Y/N). Training is fairly simple, afterwards you can go celebrate!" I smirk,

"I haven't seen Poe all day, maybe we'll do something." I enjoyed the thought of that.

"Please tell Poe that I'll meet him at his residence when I'm done. Give him something to look forward to." I winked, entering the room confidently that was full of new pilots, mechanics, you name it.

"This is where I belong." I proudly exclaimed.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added in a little bit of Poe P.O.V, it was fun to write ^_^

I rub my forehead, trying to remember the extent of information I've just received. My bag hits the side of my leg as the rule of the gravity and the weight of manuals are pulling downwards. I light up as I remember my plans for tonight. I quickly drop my belongings off into my locker Leia had assigned me a few days previous. The metal door is cold as I place my hands over the door; suddenly my headache grows worse, intensifying with each throb. My teeth clench as I try to screech, but nothing is produced...

A door opens, quickly closing after footsteps stride into the vicinity. My vision is blurred, but every other sense is strengthened. The ductile claps around my wrists crackle as I move around to a small degree.

"There's no use in trying." A soft, but rich voice remarked. His voice, an unfamiliar one to me, radiates my consciousness as long, forgotten memories are being grasped from the back of my mind...

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), wake up!" Echoes as I slowly return back to life. Through the slit opening of my eyes, I barely had recognize Poe kneeling beside me. My body is weak, but the urge to reach out to him is stronger. I hold onto his neck as he hoists me up into his arms, holding me close to him. I'm not sure which was louder, my heart pulsing against my chest, or Poe's panting.

General Organa catches Poe rushing to the exit,

"What happened?" She exclaimed profusely.

"She was passed out by the lockers, I don't know what happened. Did you already put her to work?"

"No, there was a training, but nothing hands on." Poe took one last glimpse towards Leia before heading out to the infirmary.

\---"(Y/N), stay with me!" He kept repeating. The nurses at the reception desk rose to go reveal and lead us to an open room.

"She's bleeding, what happened?" The youngest one questioned.

"I found her over at Base, her name is (Y/N) (L/N), I'm her boyfriend." Poe looked down to notice my nose bleeding and leaking out onto his forearm. He lays me down on the bed, backing away for the nurses to hook me up to various machines.

"If she rouses, please send someone for me, Poe Dameron, to the Base." Poe removes his jacket, leaving it on the mantel. Figuring the worst is near, he finds Leia in her office, examining flight documents.

"The Force, was there a disruption today?" He whiffed. She stood up from her desk,

"What are you getting at, Dameron?"

"She's unconscious, that's never happened before."

"Automatically, she must be graces with this gift then, is she?"

"(Y/N) never has told me anything regarding to any visions or powers; maybe she's hiding it from me?" General Organa sighs, removing her glasses from her face,

"I did feel something unexplainable today as a matter of fact, but whether it's connected to (Y/N) or not is not apart of my knowledge."

"Kylo Ren, is he apart of this?"

"Yes." Leia looks away, ashamed and pain stricken.

"Go to her, wait for her to wake up. We need answers, but go easy on her." She replies with a wink.

"I won't fail you, General." Poe returned, shooting a flashy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you're super rad!


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in two weeks, school is busy, which leaves me the ability to only update atleast twice a week, if that. I'm sorry, but I'll do my best for you. Thank you so much for reading :)||

How is it that headaches are a normality for those who are hungover? I haven't had a drop of alcohol, but I feel as if my brain is going into shock, and I don't know how to handle the intensity inside of my cranium. I close my eyes at an attempt to remember what put me here in the first place; much to my luck, nothing.

A light knock sounds against the door, welcoming the nurse who's treating me, and a well known face.

"Good morning, Miss (L/N), I hope you're fine with visitors, Mr. Dameron insisted on coming in." Poe's face redden as I carefully sit up in the bed, quietly wincing to myself in pain. He dashes himself over to hold my hand, which momentarily erases the pain from my mind.

As the nurse begins to check my vitals, she asks me questions regarding yesterday evening,

"You can't recall any strange smells, flashing lights, perhaps any discomfort?" I slouch down,

"I can't think of anything that stood out." After her documentations, she swiftly leaves, prompting me to stay in bed. Poe leans in close to me,

"If you want to rest, I'll check back later, (Y/N). I don't want to stress you."

"Don't be crazy, Dameron. I'm just as confused as you are." I feel around my carpals, imagining cuffs enclosed around them.

"There's no use in trying- that's what he told me." I uttered.

"He?" Poe teased, trying to bring humor to the situation.

"Whoever visited me, a man, he said 'There's no use in trying.' I was trying to escape, and he had me in chains." I moved over, motioning for Poe to join beside me, only because I really could use a shoulder to lean on right now.

"To be honest with you, I'm scared. The chances are slim, but I don't want to be taken away. I'd rather die than join them."

Poe pecks my forehead, clutching my tired body on him.

"I will give my everything to assure you that you are safe, honey. No one will get to you as long as I'm here. You have nothing to fret over, except a few bruises here and there." He promises, gently brushing against the darkened tattoos on my skin.

We laugh together, snuggling to the calmness of the atmosphere. I nustle into the crevice between his arm and side, feeling the warmth captivate my soul.

"When I'm discharged, take me somewhere. Could we do that? Somewhere different than D'Qar, but a place that you enjoy." I ask mid yawn.

"Anywhere is a way for you and I, darling." Poe graces my lips, his hand rummaging in my unkempt hair.

"Rest. I'll come to retrieve you later, and we can leave tomorrow morning after a visit with Leia, she wanted to see you and ask a few things, shouldn't take too long." I smile, sluggishly watching him stumble away.

"Thank you." I mouth, falling con to the dream world as his taste rocks me sleep.


End file.
